Changing Eyes
by Artemis October
Summary: Maddy is all alone in her parents house dreaming of better times when her parents alive. Then, Atrip to their graves changes her life forever.


**CHAPTER 1**

**The Nightmare**

**M**adeline was alone in the woods from what she could tell. She couldn't really see that well so she relied mostly on her since of touch. She could feel the damp leaves brush across her jacket leaving dewdrops soaking into the material. She seemed to be drawn to the sound of a voice calling into the night. "Maddy it's up to you." The voice was rough almost like a growl. " Who are you? What do you want with me?" just then a light came shining through to a small clearing. There she could see what looked like an animal. Its fur was tangled and matted but the silver seemed to entrance Madeline. She walked towards the animal reaching out to touch the fur. The wolf turned around and jumped with its teeth ready to bite down into skin…

Madeline jumped up out of the bed screaming. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and realized she was in her room. " Not again." she said sitting back down on the side of her bed. The covers were soaked from the sweat. " Why do I keep having this dream? It must mean something." She sighed and lay back down and turned to face her clock. It was 5:35 am she would have to get up in an hour. She decided to go ahead and get ready any way. She turned on her lamp and it almost blinded her. This day was going to be one of those days.

She was in the bathroom now looking in the mirror. Her looks were normal by her standards but to other people she just seemed weird. Her hair was layered and about down to her jaw line so it kinda went everywhere. It was blonde but not the normal yellow blonde. It was almost a white color especially when the sun hit it just right. Her eyes liked to change so she didn't really know their true color. Today they were bluish green. They haven't been that color for a while. She hated the fact that they never stayed the same color. Other people thought it was awesome but she hated being different.

She quickly through on some jeans and slipped on her long red blouse and went down stairs. There awaiting her was her trusty best friend Rex. He was her only true friend at home. The way he listens to her when she was sad or the way he always seemed to make her laugh. Mostly the way he never said a word to her. Yes, he was a dog and a pure bred golden retriever at that. Anyway, she fed Rex and ate her some cereal. She hated being alone all the time. After her parents accident she had to live by her self in the big spacey house. It just didn't feel right. She was 18 so she could take care of her self. She knew her family. Her mother always said that they just never understood each other and to just leave it at that.

She let Rex outside for the day and got in her car. It was a Ford Escort LX so it was small but it got her from point A to point B and had really good gas mileage. She was still early so she decided to go to the cemetery to visit her parents' graves. Only the road was closed off so she went to school and decided to try after school was out. She pulled into the parking lot and of course as usual there was Renée and her boyfriend Maxwell, he went by Max though he hated his full name. " It's about time Maddy we thought you would never get here." She ran up to Maddy and locked her in a tight breath-taking hug. " What are you talking about I'm an hour early." Strangling to get free from the hold. " Ignore her Maddy. You know how she is." Max laughed. "I know all to well Max." she smiled and started towards the school building.

First and second block flew by in a blur and before she knew they were at lunch. "Maddy…Earth to Maddy. HEY!" Maddy looked at Renée and Came back from the dream world. " Sorry Hon I didn't get much sleep last night." Max looked at Maddy and sighed. "You had that dream again didn't you. That makes the 8th time this month. Maybe you talk to some one about it. Don't you think so Renee?" He snuggled closer to her lightly kissing her on her cheek. "I think she should do what she wants, after all I am her best friend. I can't force her to do anything." Good old Renee, She would always stand by me no matter what was going on. "Listen guys I think I'm going to skip the rest of the day. Do you want to come?" Hopefully they would Maddy didn't want to be alone right now. "Well sure we will. I didn't want to go back any way." Renee ran towards the car. "Come on lets go."

**Chapter 2**

**Conner**

**C**onner was running as fast as he could. He was weak and didn't know how much longer he would last. His fur was damp with blood and it was starting to clump up. He would have to change back soon. He didn't know if he could make it but he would sure as hell try. Everything was passing in a blur but he knew where he was. He got to a cemetery where he thought it would be safe and changed back to his human form. He walked around for awhile holding his wounds. They were pretty bad but they were already starting to heal. He had lost a lot of blood. He was starting to get sleepy. "Shit I'm just to weak." And with that he collapsed in front of two small head stones.

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting**

**M**addy and the gang were getting ready to head home for the night and she was getting in her car when Renee ran up and grabbed the door. "Are you sure your fine Maddy it hasn't been that long since the accident." She whispered. "I'm fine I promise." And she closed the door without another word and drove off. She didn't want to talk about her parents anymore she just wanted to forget it all. Really she wishes she were dead just like them. She might as well be. She was alone and it made her miserable. She really needed to talk to her mother she always understood. She was going to go to the cemetery even if it was closed off. She pulled off the road to the cemetery and it was still blocked but that didn't stop her. She just got out of the car and started walking. She thought she felt tears in her eyes but that was impossible. She hadn't cried since her parents died. She was coming up to the cemetery, her parents grave was almost in view. She stopped where she was right there. She just couldn't believe what she saw. There was to be what looked like a naked man lying on her parents' grave. She blushed and looked away. "Umm excuse me…Sir are you ok?" that's when she noticed the blood. "_Oh this is just great. I'm dragging a naked guy to MY CAR and I don't even know his name."_ She thought to herself. He seemed to be dreaming cause the whole way to the car he mumbled something about cold ones. Maybe he was just could. He WAS naked after all and boy was he heavy to. She finally got him to the car and put him in the back. She also covered him with a jacket. She got home and got out of the car. Of course Rex was out there to greet her, but before he got to the car he stopped and smell the air. His eyes had a strange look in them. "Rex, come here boy." But he stayed were he was. So she pulled the man out of the car and started to walk towards the house. Rex saw the man and started to growl. She had never seen him act like that before. She finally got him into the house and on to her bed. She covered him up and went down stairs to use the other bathroom. The hot water felt good. Her muscles were tense and sore from carrying him. "_I wonder who he is." _She thought to herself. She got out and wrapped herself in a town she wiped off the mirror and looked inside. Her eyes got wide. Then she screamed.

**Chapter 4**

**Your Eyes**

**C**onner woke up in a hurry in the bed. "Where the hell am I? They must have found me! This is just great." then he noticed he was naked. "Well I guess they got more of me then they planned." He chuckled to himself. He wrapped himself in the blanket and walked down stairs. He thought he heard a noise and he could smell someone around. The smell wasn't familiar but he liked it. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. She was beautiful. Her curves were perfect. Her hair was almost white. He knew he should look away but he just couldn't help himself. Then her scream brought him back into reality. "Whoa I'm so sorry. I was just trying to figure out where I was."

"Get out right now. What are you doing, get out!" she grabbed her hairbrush and chucked it at him. Conner snatched it from the air before she could blink and ran out. "What the hell was that." he just stood there at the door waiting for her to come out and throw something else at him. She was pretty though. He couldn't help staring at her. The way the towel showed off her curves. The strange color of her hair. "_whoa snap out of it man. This is no time to think about girls. You have to lay low." _he argued with himself. "_stay focused try to play things right so you can get away…but why did she help me. If I was a girl and I saw a naked man in a cemetery I would freak and run." _he thought to himself as he wrapped the blanket tighter. "_man I have to find some clothes."_ he laughed. Then he heard the door knob and turned to face her. But instead of saying anything, when there eyes met they couldn't speak. Conner just couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They were so strange, but beautiful at the same time. The different colors of blue and green seemed to swirl around. Mixing and matching different colors all at the same. He decided to speak " sorry about barging in on you like that…I was just trying to figure out where I was." his head was facing the ground now. He wondered if she was to embarrassed to speak to him. But then she spoke to him with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. "W-who are you?" she had asked him.

**Chapter 5**

**Give Me A Chance **

**M**addy tried to keep her cool but she just couldn't believe how beautiful he was. His hair was long and tied back. But their were still some strands of hair sticking out everywhere. Which outlined his face perfectly. He had really dark eyes that just seemed so sad in a way. Even as he was trying to apologize to her, she was speechless. She finally got the courage to say something. "W-who are you?" she asked him. " I am Conner Allen, and you are." he smiled. And what a smile it was to. It kinda stunned her for a second. "OH me I'm uh M-Madeline Demetri." she blushed. " I found you at my parents grave, and you were hurt so I…" she looked and couldn't believe it the wounds were almost gone. "that's funny I could have sworn they were much worse there was blood everywhere." Conner just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. " umm well I'm sure you were just imagining it. People see crazy things all the time." Maddy wasn't convened but decided to ignore him for the time being.


End file.
